


honey and salt

by notallbees



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Breaking Up & Making Up, Consensual Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Reunions, Soulmates, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees
Summary: "Is there some message I should carry back to him, sir?" he asked, after accepting the boon Patroclus reluctantly offered him. Zagreus didn't specify who he was referring to; they never discussed anyone at length other than Achilles.Patroclus watched him idly for a moment, then he nodded, and beckoned Zagreus closer.Patroclus has a rather an unusual request for the young Prince.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Patroclus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 64
Kudos: 622





	honey and salt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lhtkd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhtkd/gifts).



> okay someone has probably already done this but i don't read hades fic so pls forgive me if so

There was always a particular scent in the air when Zagreus came across Patroclus's chamber in Elysium. It wasn't like the rich, spicy smells of cooking that always surrounded Eurydice, but the scent of salty air, and warm bread with honey. Zagreus couldn't help but wonder if they had some special meaning to Patroclus.

"Is there some message I should carry back to him, sir?" he asked, after accepting the boon Patroclus reluctantly offered him. Zagreus didn't specify who he was referring to; they never discussed anyone at length other than Achilles.

Patroclus watched him idly for a moment, then he nodded, and beckoned Zagreus closer. 

Curious, Zagreus tilted his head as he leaned close to Patroclus, expecting some whispered secret. He was startled when, instead of a confession, Patroclus caught him by the scruff of his neck and kissed him firmly on the lips. The kiss was brief, but passionate, infused with longing. Zagreus blinked at him as they parted, momentarily dazed. 

"I...see," he said, clearing his throat awkwardly. "I should deliver it just as you did, sir?"

Patroclus replied with a faint smirk. "Whatever you will, stranger."

—

Zagreus almost forgot, after, in his excitement at seeing his mother once more. It was only when he returned and found Achilles nursing a drink in the lounge that the unexpected kiss came back to him. 

"You've been gone a while, lad," Achilles said with warmth, pulling out a chair for him. "Did you see her again?"

"We talked for a long time," Zagreus enthused. "As long as we could, anyway."

Achilles smiled at him. "It warms my heart to hear that, lad." 

They talked of Persephone, and Greece, for some time. It was clear that speaking of home put Achilles in mind of Patroclus, which was evident by the way his manner became more reserved and tentative.

"I saw him again, sir," Zagreus murmured, glancing around to ensure that they were alone. "Patroclus."

"Ah." Achilles looked pensive. "Did he...mention me?"

Zagreus hesitated. "In a...manner of speaking, he did."

Achilles cocked his head. "What do you mean, lad?"

"I asked him if I should carry a message back to you, sir," Zagreus said, glancing around again briefly. The House of Hades rarely slept, but it was quiet in the lounge at that hour, and they were alone apart from a few lonely shades. 

"Is it something you cannot tell me here?" Achilles asked, apparently noticing his wariness.

Zagreus laughed under his breath. "It's not that, sir, but it's…" He hesitated, seeking the right words. "Perhaps it's something you'd rather receive in private. We can go to my room, if you like."

Achilles nodded. "If you think that would be best, lad," he said, getting to his feet. 

Once they were alone, Zagreus swallowed down his sudden nerves at the thought of carrying out Patroclus's wishes. He'd known Achilles since he was a child, and he wasn't sure how his message would be received by the man who'd always been like a father figure to him. Still, it wasn't enough to dissuade him. 

"What did you have to tell me?" Achilles asked, clearly trying to downplay his eagerness.

Zagreus took a deep breath. "Forgive me, sir," he said quietly, and then he leaned in and kissed Achilles firmly.

It only lasted a moment before Achilles pushed him away, his fist clenched tight in the fabric of Zagreus's chiton. "No," he whispered, but his grip softened after a few seconds, and he leaned in once more, his eyes still tightly closed. This time, Achilles was the one to initiate the kiss, pressing his lips firmly to Zagreus's. Stunned, Zagreus didn't stop him, instead closing his eyes and sighing into it as Achilles kissed him slow and deep. 

Finally they broke apart, both panting slightly. "Zagreus—I'm sorry—" Achilles stammered, his eyes wide. "I should not have—we can't, not that—"

"Wait, let me explain—" Zagreus began, but Achilles was shaking his head, his fingers over his lips. 

"I'm sorry, lad, I can't—you know my heart is spoken for—"

"I know, sir," Zagreus said desperately, holding his hands up in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. "He sent me. That was his message."

Achilles paused, staring back at him. "A—a kiss?"

Zagreus's face warmed. "Just the one kiss, yes. I'm sorry, for not stopping you."

"Oh." Achilles looked away from him, his hand still at his mouth. "I...I see."

"Do you...have any response for him?" Zagreus pressed gently. "Something I should tell him in return?"

Achilles's gaze snapped back to Zagreus, his eyes wide and fearful. "No, lad, I—no. I'm sorry, I—" Trailing off, Achilles turned and left the room suddenly, leaving behind the tingle on Zagreus's lips, and the faint scent of salty air. 

—

Fearing that he'd made a mess of things, Zagreus lay down upon his bed and endured a fitful attempt at rest. He rose some hours later feeling miserable and defeated; far from helping to smooth things between the two men, he feared he'd only complicated matters, and he dreaded facing Patroclus again. 

But when he passed into the weapons chamber, intending to make his way into Tartarus once more, he was surprised to find Achilles waiting for him in Skelly's place. 

"You're here," Zagreus said, eyes widening as he recognised Achilles standing there. "I didn't think—"

"I ought not to have run off like that," Achilles said, hanging his head. "Forgive me, lad. I was...confused."

"Then that makes two of us," Zagreus said, attempting a smile. 

Achilles responded with a soft huff of laughter. "You have to understand," he said, expression sobering. "Patroclus, he was my life. And yet we've been without one another for far longer than we were together. To be given a taste of him…" He paused, giving a shake of his head. "And I cannot deny that I care for you too, Zagreus. But, Patroclus…"

"Please," Zagreus said, keen to reassure him. "I do understand. I have no wish to come between you."

"I appreciate that," Achilles said, his smile returning. "And I appreciate you trying to help us like this. I'm just not certain this method is the right one."

Zagreus moved a step closer. "Is there really harm in trying it? I know Patroclus is out there somewhere, awaiting your response."

Achilles used the tip of his tongue to wet his bottom lip. "Are you sure you do not mind it?"

"Not at all!" Zagreus said in a cavalier tone. "I'm honoured, sir, truly."

"Honoured," Achilles echoed, laughing softly. "Is that so?" When Zagreus nodded, Achilles gave a thoughtful hum. "In that case, I suppose I'd better send you back with a message of my own."

Zagreus's heart began to pound. "Oh, yes—I mean, I'd be happy to, sir."

As Achilles moved closer to him, Zagreus became suddenly aware of a fact that he often forgot: Achilles had been a warrior, one of the greatest in fact, and he could be particularly intimidating when he chose to be. That didn't seem to be his aim just now, but there was a rare intensity to him as he leaned in and cupped Zagreus's jaw in one of his large, rough hands. 

"Tell him that I know I owe him an apology," Achilles murmured, tilting Zagreus's face up gently. "But that, I shall deliver myself." This time, there was no hesitation when their lips met. Achilles kissed him deeply, the way he'd begun to in Zagreus's room earlier. 

Zagreus pressed against him with a groan, opening his mouth to Achilles's tender attentions, and sighing when Achilles sucked on his tongue and bit down on his bottom lip. They didn't part for several minutes, and both were flushed and breathing heavily by the time they did. 

"Well, sir," Zagreus said, trying to gather himself. He gave Achilles a smile as he stepped back. "I'll do my best to pass along your message."

Achilles watched him as he backed away, his handsome face torn, but he said nothing, only returned Zagreus's words with a solemn nod. 

—

It had taken him several attempts to reach Patroclus's chamber once more, but Zagreus arrived at last, his veins humming with a boon from Lady Aphrodite that seemed to make him hyper aware of those around him. He could sense Patroclus's warmth even though he stood an arm's length apart from him. Patroclus watched him closely, though with an air of disinterest which Zagreus wasn't fooled by. 

"You've seen him," Patroclus said, before Zagreus even had the chance to bring up the subject. 

Zagreus cleared his throat. "I have."

"And what did he think of my message?"

"That's difficult to say, sir." Zagreus licked his bottom lip nervously. "Perhaps it would be better to show you? He did send back a message of his own, you know."

Patroclus raised an eyebrow. "Indeed, stranger?" he said, something flashing in his eyes briefly. 

Zagreus took a step closer. "With your permission, sir," he murmured. 

Patroclus nodded, and Zagreus moved in to kiss him. It was tentative at first; Zagreus didn't know Patroclus as he did Achilles, and it felt odd to kiss a stranger in this way, though not unpleasant. Gathering his courage, Zagreus cupped Patroclus's face, then slid his arm around the man's shoulders as he deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue into Patroclus's mouth. His soft beard scraped against Zagreus's mouth and chin as they kissed, such a contrast from kissing Achilles, and yet a welcome one. 

"Achilles…" Patroclus gasped softly as they kissed, lifting Zagreus in his arms. 

His hands were firm and strong on Zagreus's thighs, handling him with ease. With a groan, Zagreus buried his hands in Patroclus's thick hair and clasped his thighs tightly around the man's hips, kissing him with more fervour, trying to convey the desperation he'd felt in his kiss with Achilles. They found themselves upon the soft ground before long, and Zagreus clawed at the dirt as Patroclus kissed down his bare throat, one hand stealing under his chiton to stroke his hardening cock through his leggings. 

"Tell him," Patroclus growled, in between leaving bite marks on Zagreus's shoulder, "tell him how I hunger for him." He pulled Zagreus's leggings to his knees, then moved down his body, finally swallowing his cock with an eager sound.

Zagreus tossed his head back with a cry, digging his heels into the soft earth and scorching the sweet-smelling grass. "S-sir—! A— _ah_ , Patroclus!" 

It was over quickly, but Patroclus was surprisingly gentle with him as he came down, carefully rearranging his clothing, and kissing his mouth softly. 

As Patroclus pulled away, his face clouding, Zagreus reached for him, catching at his clothing. "I'll give him your message, sir," he said, gazing up at him earnestly. "I hope you know how much he misses you."

Patroclus only replied with a humourless smile. "Goodbye, stranger."

—

Achilles was waiting for him the next time he returned to his father's house, standing in his usual place, but with a particularly watchful gaze. He tensed when he saw Zagreus enter, and when Zagreus gestured toward his own room with a nod of his head, Achilles nodded and followed him wordlessly. 

Zagreus rounded on him as soon as they were safely inside, reaching for handfuls of Achilles's clothing and pulling him down for a fevered kiss. He'd fallen to his father in his last escape attempt, and the indignity of it still burned in him. He felt scalded by the frustration at coming so close to seeing his mother once more, only to have the chance snatched away. Unconsciously, he poured that frustration into the kiss, clutching at Achilles's face as they kissed hungrily. 

"You—nn, Zagreus—" Achilles gasped, struggling against him after a few moments. "You—have seen him? Seen Patroclus?"

"I—" Zagreus paused, becoming aware of what he was doing. He released Achilles, guilt twisting up his insides. He realised that he'd almost forgotten Patroclus's message, thinking only of himself. "I'm sorry, Achilles," he said, grimacing. "Yes, I've seen him. He's...well, and misses you, I think."

Achilles's face was agony. "I see." He gave Zagreus a weak smile, and reached out to squeeze his shoulder. "Thank you, lad, for carrying our messages to one another. It means more than—"

"Wait," Zagreus said, heat stealing to his cheeks. "There's...more, sir."

"More?" Achilles asked, cocking his head, his soft pale brows drawing in. "Did he send word again?"

Zagreus swallowed hard. "Sir." Holding Achilles's gaze, Zagreus went slowly to his knees, then placed his hands over Achilles's knees and slowly slid them up his thighs. 

"Lad—Zagreus—what're you doing?" 

"I'm showing you how Patroclus feels, sir," Zagreus said, lifting the other man's chiton and gently grasping his cock.

" _What_?" Achilles stared at him for several moments, then he flinched away, and flattened himself back against the wall. "No, he—he shouldn't have asked you to do this," he whispered.

Zagreus shuffled closer. "I _want_ to," he insisted, wrapping his fingers more firmly around Achilles's cock. 

Achilles groaned. "Lad...you needn't, on my account—"

"It's on both of your accounts," Zagreus said sternly, and nodded in satisfaction as he felt Achilles beginning to stiffen in his grasp. 

"But—what of you?" Achilles asked, his voice weakening as Zagreus began to stroke him firmly. 

Zagreus grinned up at him. "Let me be a little selfless for once, Achilles," he said, and then he leaned in to apply his mouth to his work, groaning as the man's cock filled his throat, heady and hot. It was the first time he'd attempted such an act, but he had some notion of what it entailed from receiving such worship, and he found that it was a pleasure to perform it. Achilles clearly fought to suppress his reactions, but he was unable to hide entirely, and the air was pleasantly suffused by his stifled groans and gasps as Zagreus worked him to his peak. 

When he'd finished in Zagreus's mouth, Achilles pulled him to his feet, then lifted him easily and carried him over to the bed. "One good turn deserves another," he said, pressing Zagreus down into the soft sheets. 

"Achilles, I—"

"Was it he who left these marks on you?" Achilles murmured, touching the purple bite marks on Zagreus's neck. 

Zagreus hesitated, thrown. "I—yes, sir. He wanted me to—to tell you how he hungers for you."

Achilles gave a low groan, then he covered Zagreus with his own body and kissed him hungrily, not seeming to care about the taste of salt on Zagreus's lips. "Such a long time," Achilles gasped, seemingly to himself, as he trailed kisses down Zagreus's neck, covering the marks that Patroclus had left there. "Far, far too long without you, my heart."

He undressed Zagreus skillfully, wasting little time, except what seconds he stole to anoint Zagreus's skin with his lips. When he lay bare, Achilles lifted him higher up the bed, then settled down between his thighs, taking his cock in his mouth. 

"O-oh, Achilles," Zagreus groaned, pleasure spiraling through him. He scrabbled at the sheets for purchase, and to stop himself from seizing handfuls of Achilles's flaxen hair. 

But Achilles wasn't content with that. He withdrew, running his tongue over Zagreus's cock, his testicles, then moved lower. He slid his hands under Zagreus's hips, lifting him off the bed, while his tongue dove down and flicked against his tight hole. He tongued it eagerly while Zagreus moaned, occasionally returning to suck on his balls before coming back to lap at his hole, softening him up little by little. 

"Do you have some oil about you, lad?" he asked eventually, lifting his head and letting Zagreus's hips sink back to the bed. 

Speechless with pleasure and arousal, Zagreus could only point. Fetching the oil, Achilles spilled some over his fingers, and then he returned to Zagreus's side, lifting his hips again and easing a finger inside him slowly. 

"Does that please you, lad?" Achilles asked, watching him with the same warm amusement in his face as when he taught a much younger Zagreus how to wield a spear. 

Zagreus nodded weakly, trembling and overwhelmed by the feeling of Achilles inside him, by the now-familiar, salty taste of him. 

"Another?" Achilles murmured, fingering him slowly. 

"Please," Zagreus gasped. 

Achilles slipped another finger into him, stretching him out on them, while Zagreus ground down against his fingers with a desperate sound. "Now, there's a sight fit for the gods," Achilles murmured, watching him with an indulgent expression. 

Zagreus gave a breathless laugh. "Good thing—they can't see down here," he said, watching Achilles intently. "I think—I might ruffle a few feathers. Laying with the famous Achilles."

"Ah...perhaps you might, lad. The gods can be fickle." He lowered his head and kissed Zagreus slowly. "Think not of them, for now." So saying, he moved his way down, and took Zagreus's cock in his mouth again, driving his fingers deeper as he slowly worked him to orgasm with his mouth.

—

There was little preamble when Zagreus arrived in Patroclus's chamber not long after. Patroclus laid him down in the soft grass once more, kissing him like a lover. The awkwardness of their last meeting had melted away, and it was as if they had known the touch of each other's skin for years. Unlike their previous encounter, this time they undressed at a leisurely pace, tossing their clothing aside as they tangled themselves together beside the banks of the Lethe. 

When Patroclus found him still soft and slick from Achilles's ministrations, he pulled Zagreus into his lap and took him slowly, grinding up into him while Zagreus clung onto Patroclus's shoulders, rocking his hips up and down. Patroclus didn't meet his eyes as they fucked, but he was tender and attentive, one rough hand gripping Zagreus's hip, while the other stroked his cock in time with their thrusts. 

"Do you think you can give him this, little one?" Patroclus asked in a low, rough voice, as Zagreus teetered on the edge of orgasm. "Can you make love to him as I would?"

Zagreus choked on a breath, his whole body strung tight like that curséd lyre in his bedroom. "N-not like you can, sir," he gasped. "But—I can try—"

—

When Zagreus finally left Patroclus to continue his escape attempt, he found Theseus impatient for blood. However, their usual banter was thrown aside when Zagreus walked closer to the pair. 

"Demon!" Theseus cried. "Do mine eyes deceive me, or has some wicked beast been using you to sharpen its fangs? Ha, ha!"

Zagreus glanced at the fresh bite marks on his chest, accompanying the previous, slightly faded marks on his neck and shoulder. "Actually, they're courtesy of Greece's greatest hero."

Theseus laughed. "I think I should recall biting something as foul as you, demon!"

"King," Asterius interrupted gently. *I believe he was referring to Heracles. He's trying to make you jealous."

"A good guess," Zagreus said, inclining his head, "but actually, I meant Achilles."

"Achilles!" Theseus cried, his expression turning thunderous. "Ha!" 

"And his partner, for what it's worth," Zagreus said, idly twirling his spear in his hands. "You've heard of Patroclus, I assume? He bested Sarpedon at the gates of Troy, so I'm t—"

"Enough!" Theseus shouted. He hefted his own spear and jabbed it in Zagreus's direction. "I have heard quite enough of your tall tales! If I did not have reason enough to punish you once more, now you will pay with your life for such dishonourable talk!"

"Dishonourable?" Zagreus mused, frowning.

Theseus looked about ready to burst. "Loyalty is everything!" he shouted. "Just look at Asterius and I! The great Achilles would _never_ forsake his companion. Have at you!"

—

Theseus's furious words came back to him later, as Zagreus sat alone in the quiet lounge. He frowned, and sipped his drink slowly. He'd thought that helping Achilles and Patroclus this way was the best he could do, at least until he could find a way to unite them. Zagreus wasn't too concerned about what Theseus found dishonourable, but he couldn't help but wonder if the man might be right in this instance. After all, he'd lived by the same code as Achilles and Patroclus. A code of men, of heroes. Something Zagreus knew very little about. 

Achilles sought him out some time later, looking concerned as he drew up a chair beside him. "Is everything alright, lad?"

Zagreus rolled his lip between his teeth. "Achilles, am I—have I made you and Patroclus do something dishonourable?"

"Whatever do you mean, lad?"

"Ahh." Zagreus shrugged. "Just something Theseus said."

"Oh?" Achilles leaned in closer, his expression curious. 

Zagreus groaned, and lowered his voice. "He said that you and Patroclus would never betray one another. I fear that I have...led you both astray." He raised his head reluctantly, but to his surprise, Achilles started to laugh. A bit affronted, Zagreus asked, "What is it?"

"Forgive me, lad," Achilles said, still laughing softly. "You're a formidable opponent, and a generous soul, but I can't picture you making Patroclus or myself do anything we do not wish to."

Zagreus's eyes widened. "Then—I've not come between you?"

"Only in a way that I, and I'm sure he, am most grateful for." Smiling at him, Achilles reached out and clasped Zagreus's shoulder. "As long as it doesn't pain you to do it."

"Quite the opposite, sir," Zagreus said with a smirk. He cleared his throat, shifting closer. "As a matter of fact, I—have something quite important to pass on."

Achilles lifted an eyebrow. "Indeed. I have some little time now, if you wanted to discuss it right away."

Zagreus grinned. "Right you are, sir."

—

"Tell me—sir—" Zagreus gasped, as he bent over Achilles, who was groaning on all fours. "You—and Patroclus—how did you know—you loved him?"

Achilles moaned, arching back into his uneven thrusts. "We were—just boys," he sighed, breathless. "I—I don't know." He laughed. "I loved him—before I had words for it." 

Zagreus gripped his hips more tightly, grinding into him. "He must be—a great man."

"The best of men," Achilles replied, and laughed again breathlessly. "Now—I haven't been fucked in centuries, lad. Are you going to put your back into it?"

Laughing, Zagreus bent to his task with fresh determination, and the room filled with the creaks and moans of their lovemaking for some time after. 

As they lay together after, their skin slowly cooling, Zagreus reached for Achilles's hand and grasped it tightly. 

"You'll see him again," he whispered. "I'll make sure of it." 

Achilles smiled at him. "I believe you, lad. And...thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1336806479333126147)
> 
> amusingly enough, a few days after finishing writing this story (and just before I posted) i discovered [this wonderful art](https://twitter.com/theyoungdoyler/status/1336491210404466688) by theyoungdoyler that's pretty much this concept but for your EYES ♥


End file.
